Truck drivers are typically limited to using their truck for personal transportation during their required rest times. Using the truck for personal use can be very costly for drivers (e.g., because of fuel costs, etc.), and it is also energy inefficient. As an example, some drivers have required rest times and are approximately 50-100 miles from home (or are within a reasonable distance from home that would ordinarily enable them to drive home if they were not limited to use of the semi/tractor). These drivers may wish to go home for dinner or to see their loved ones but may be unable to do so because of the cost to drive the semi/tractor or because of government rest regulations (or other reasons associated with the semi/tractor). The present invention features a deck and ramp system enabling a motorcycle (exclusively a motorcycle) to be mounted behind the cab or sleeper of the semi/tractor. The availability of the motorcycle enables the driver to drive home or drive to another desired location (e.g. for personal relaxation, etc.) during his/her rest time, eliminates the stress or cost associated with using the semi/tractor (and saves fuel and emissions), and prevents the driver from being “stuck” with his/her semi/tractor. In addition, the motorcycle enables a driver to quickly drive to find parts if the semi/tractor is inoperable. Importantly, system of the present invention is uniquely designed to be approved by the Department of Transportation (e.g., Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration) for use on the semi/tractor.